Upside Down Universe
by Satan'sTrunkCards
Summary: This is co-written between me(Kokuei) and Leomae. We just created an account together is all. It's basically the regular story just with us added to it. We pair up with characters and everyone has someone in the end and there's much humor in it. Lemons WA
1. Introduction

Kokuei: I guess I'll do my profile first since I don't have one for Leomae yet...

Leomae: **::jumps in with a paper::** you do now. I just finished the drawing. The face didn't turn out so good but the hair and outfit rule!!!!!

Kokuei: ::sigh:: anyway as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted...

Kokuei: Human. Shoulder length; light brown-layered hair and brown eyes. About 5'4" to 5'6"...it varies (so damn frustrating). Anyway um...I wear what remotely looks like Lara Croft's outfit in the first Tomb Raider instead of short sleeves I have long ones with the shoulder part cut out. The shirt is white and the shorts are black. I wear what looks like combat boots that come up to my knees with a knife inside against my leg and one hidden on the sole of the opposite shoe. My main weapon though is a staff made of the strongest wood (if you've watched Xena: Warrior Princess...it's the same as Gabrielle's). The staff is purified and has a protected spell placed on it by Leomae and stands about 5'6".

Leomae: Miko Inu-Hanyou. Lower back length golden blonde hair that is slightly layered around my face. I have blue-green hazel eyes and blonde doggy-ears with black tips I also have a purple stripe on each cheek. I figured since not all youkai have stripes why can't some hanyous have them right? My outfit is slightly hard to explain. It's like Sayoran (Li) from Cardcaptors but with some differences. The top is tight across the chest and green with a yin-yang and gold design. The sleeves are long and billowy like Inu's and are white. The bottoms have this skirt like over thing that ends just bellow my knees; it's also green with a yin-yang and gold design. The pants underneath are like Inu's and are also white. The top ends short so that my stomach is exposed. I don't have any real weapons my claws and spiritual attacks are deadly enough. I am also a master of martial arts. (Oh god I wish that applied to real life!!! . ) I am 5'7" hahahahahahaha **::laughing at Koki::** "I'm taller than you!!!!" **::Koki glares at her muttering curses under her breath::** "Hehe gomen I couldn't resist." **::Koki sighs::** "Let's just get to the story before I try to kill you." "Fair enough." **::Leomae presses play on remote control and the story begins::**

* * *

(...) my author notes 

((...)) Leomae's author notes

::...:: - my actions during our little breaks and comments at end of chapters.  
::...:: (but in bold)- Leomae's actions during our little breaks and comments at end of chapters.

* * *

Introduction 

She sighed and shook her head as she watched her friend. "Kokuei, no matter how hard you try it's not gonna do it." She said. Kokuei was sitting in front of a rock, glaring at it, trying to blow it up. "It will if I want it to!" she yelled at her hanyou friend. Finally after fifteen minutes, Kokuei managed to put a crack in the rock's surface. She sighed as she dropped her chin to her chest. Then she suddenly jumped up and walked over to a tree where her friend was currently sitting on one of the high limbs. "Leomae do you think I'll ever get the hang of it?" Kokuei asked. Leomae nodded. "If you practice hard enough." (ok that sounded a bit like Orphen and Majic from Orphen... that was strange --). "Sometimes I think I should just stick to being a demon exterminator." Kokuei sighed. "Well it's not gonna happen overnight Koki." (hey I just gave myself a nickname! ). Kokuei nodded, knowing Leomae was right. "Yeah I guess. It's just frustrating." She said. "It was a bit for me when I started out but it got better over time as I practiced more." Leomae told her. "Well its getting close to dinner time." Said Kokuei, looking up in the sky at the sun's position. "You wanna go get dinner or should I?" she asked looking over at Leomae. "I'll go get it. You go get the vegetables and what not." She answered as she stood. "All right." Kokuei said and turned around to leave as Leomae jumped off the tree, running in the opposite direction.

"Well that wasn't fun." Kokuei said as she held up the dead animal. "If the stupid thing would have just given up the damn vegetable it wouldn't have ended up dead." She mumbled to herself. She looked up and saw Leomae a couple yards ahead and called out to her. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" she yelled. Leomae turned around but Kokuei got the shock of her life when she realized it wasn't Leomae. 'Uh-oh.' She thought.

"Are you talkin to me?" the male asked as he turned around to glare at the human before him. "Um...uhh..." she couldn't get a single word out of her mouth. "I'm sorry...I thought you were somebody else." She managed to utter. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at her statement. "You do realize what I am right? How in the fucking world could you mistake me for somebody else?" he snapped. "Because-" Kokuei didn't get to finish her sentence when the real Leomae ran through the bushes and stood beside her. "What's going on? I smelled a demon nearby." She asked. Kokuei pointed past Leomae and her hanyou friend turned. 'Damn he's hot!' was the first thing that came to her mind. (Don't kill me Leomae! ::ducks and runs::) ((Why would I kill you when that is exactly what pops into my head when I see him. **::scratches head then runs after her::** Get back here we're not done yet!)). 'Well this is interesting.' He thought. "Inuyasha! Would you hurry up!" cried a female voice. "Yeah, yeah wench I'm coming!...You don't need to come over here I said I was coming!" he protested but she ignored him. "Oh hello!" greeted the girl. "Um hi..." Kokuei greeted back slowly. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kagome and the stubborn one here is Inuyasha." She replied. "So what are you doing?" asked Kagome. "We were just getting dinner." Leomae answered. "Inuyasha would it be alright if they joined us?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to impose..." Kokuei began. "Oh come on Koki! It'll be fun!" Leomae said. "Oh fine." Kokuei sighed. "Sorry I didn't get your names..." Kagome trailed. "Oh I'm Leomae and this Kokuei...but I call her Koki for short." Said Leomae. "All right well let's go. I'm sure Sango and Miroku have dinner about done." Kagome announced. "If she hasn't knocked the lecher out." Inuyasha interjected. "I see you're a hanyou as well?" Kagome asked Leomae who nodded. "That explains why you thought I was somebody else." Inuyasha said slightly grumpy, Kokuei nodded slightly. "And what do you do?" Kagome asked Kokuei. "I am a demon exterminator." She replied. Kagome's eyes widened. "I didn't know anymore existed." She gasped. "What do you mean?" Kokuei narrowed her eyes at her. "Well our friend Sango is a demon exterminator. And her entire village, and family were killed by our enemy." Kagome explained. "Oh. I didn't know there were anymore. I thought they were all gone. My family was killed as well so I thought I was the only one left." Kokuei said. "Sango'll be happy to hear this." Kagome said happily. Then they arrived to the village that Inuyasha and Kagome were originally on their way to.

&&&Short Break&&&

Kokuei: Leomae....

Leomae: ...

Kokuei: LEOmae... (Meant to look that way)

Leomae: ...**::drool::**...

Kokuei: LEOMAE!!

Leomae: **::snaps out of it::** huh? What?

Kokuei: pay attention!

Leomae: what happened?

Kokuei: you spaced out again...were you reading that part I wrote what you thought when you first saw Inuyasha?

Leomae: where? **::scrolls up page and finds it reads it::** Kokuei that wasn't fair!! **::Swings at her with large inflatable bat::** I told you I don't mind because it was the truth but you don't have to blab to the whole world!!!!!!!!!

Kokuei: OO ::takes off running while yelling:: I'll be back!!! You can't stop me!! All shall fear me!!

Leomae: --' well please stay tuned. IF SHE MAKES IT BACK ALIVE!!!! **::runs after Kokuei::**

Kokuei: OO EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&End Break&&&

As they got to the hut door a loud screech erupted from it followed by a thud and a brown ball of fur ran out and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Shippo! What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Miroku." He stated simply. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sighed and shook their heads. "That monk will never learn." He gripped as they entered the hut. Inside a girl about Kagome's age with long black hair and dressed in a kimono was currently glaring at a male her age as well who was lying on the floor in a dark blue and purple mess. The girl looked up and seeing her two friends she immediately perked up. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." She greeted. "Hello Sango." Kagome replied. "Who are they?" Sango asked. "Oh! This is Leomae and Kokuei. We ran into them on the way back." Kagome replied. "You're a hanyou?" Sango asked Leomae. "Yes I am." (A/N: I'm makin this seem like a big deal for some reason. It's confusing me). Sango looked at Kokuei who was preoccupied with Kirara at the moment (A/N: who wouldn't be! She's so cute! ). "Her name is Kirara." Sango started. Kokuei looked up and smiled. "I had one like her except it was a bird, a hawk actually and she would turn into a dragon." Kokuei explained. (A/N: that sounds like a cool animal). "What happened to her?" Sango asked. "I don't know. She disappeared when my village was attacked." She replied. "I still look for her." She kinda stopped talking and looked sort of sad and spacey after that and everybody knew to drop it. "Inuyasha can you get Miroku awake so he can finish dinner? Me and the girls are gonna go to the hot spring." Kagome said. Inuyasha simply nodded and Kagome and Sango took Kokuei and Leomae to the spring nearby.

* * *

Koki: Well that's it. I will be adding a bit of a glossary unless someone **else** ::hard glare at Leomae:: can remember. 

Leomae: OO I-I'll try.

Koki: you do that.

**Youkai - demon**


	2. Ch1 New Members

I'm really just reupdating all the chapters that were up so far and then I'll add a new one.

* * *

&&&At The Spring&&&

"So Leomae what type of hanyou are you?" Kagome asked as she washed her hair. Leomae turned to her while still soaping up her arms. "I'm an Inu like Inuyasha." Sango and Kagome looked surprised, "Really!" They both said in unison, Leomae nodded in confirmation. "How did you know Inuyasha was an Inu?" Sango asked. Leomae moved from her arms onto her chest and neck. "His scent and I actually sorta know him by reputation and title." At this Kokuei, Sango, and Kagome all turned to her. "You know who he is?" Leomae rinsed off then leaned back against a rock and closed her eyes. "I don't know him personally, at least not yet really, I just know of him through my chichi-ue." At this part Kokuei smiled, "Oh I see but how would the Lord of The North know about Inuyasha?" Sango turned to Leomae. "Your father is the youkai Lord of the North?" Leomae opened her eyes and stretched, "Yep that's him, Dosho the great inu youkai Lord of The North and also my chichi-ue!" Kagome looked thoughtful, "So who was your okaa-san?" She inquisited. Leomae looked at her then a soft sad smile came onto her face and she looked down at the water. "She was a beautiful English miko who came to Japan on an expedition. She acted as the group's protector from youkai. Anyway she met my chichi-ue one night while she was bathing. They instantly fell in love and mated. My okaa-san came to live with my chichi-ue and two years later she gave birth to me. Unfortunately she died of old age about twenty years ago. My chichi-ue was never the same and he sent me away because I reminded him of her too much. I'm not allowed to return until he decides otherwise."

Kagome and Sango lapsed into silence and looked down a little. "That's so sad." Kagome whispered. Leomae sighed, "Yeah it is but don't worry about it its fine I don't mind not living in the palace anyway, never did like all the attention." "So how did you learn about Inuyasha?" Kokuei piped in. "Oh chichi-ue knew Lord Inutaisho the Lord of the West, Inuyasha's father. He mentioned to me about Inuyasha also being a hanyou like me. But that unlike me he didn't live at home in the palace because his mother did not wish too." Kagome smiled, "Well this is all very interesting but I think we should get back I'm starting to prune and I want to get out before Miroku finds a way around Inuyasha to come take a peek." "So from what you just said I am going to take it that this Miroku is a hentai." Kokuei stated as she exited the spring with Leomae behind her. Sango sighed, "He's horrible he won't leave my ass alone!!" At this part Leomae looked serious "Well he'd better keep his hands off me or he'll loose them." Sango grinned, "I like your style!!" Leomae grinned back and threw her pants on "Thanks." They finished dressing and started to head back to camp.

"Oh Sango I forgot to mention, Koki said she was an exterminator as well." Kagome exclaimed when they were half way back. Sango turned to Kokuei and looked hopeful, "Really?!" Kokuei smiled and nodded her head. Sango squealed in happiness and embraced the girl. "Yeah I'm an exterminator but my family and clan were killed in a fire that consumed the whole village. I only lived because I was away on a job. After that I took off on my own until I ran into Leomae one morning when she tried to steal my breakfast." "Hey!" Leomae exclaimed and swung at her friend who ducked. "I was hungry and didn't feel like hunting besides if I hadn't we wouldn't be friends right now." Kokuei giggled. "I know." Sango and Kagome just smiled at this display of obvious friendship.

The girls soon arrived back at camp to find Shippou and Inuyasha quietly eating their stew while an unconscious Miroku was tied to a tree. "Let me guess he tried to follow us." Kagome mused as she started to serve herself and the other girls. Inuyasha pointed his fork up with his eyes closed while he chewed. "Nailed it." Sango sighed while she accepted her bowl. "Will he ever learn?" Inuyasha set his now empty bowl aside. "Nope he's too damn stupid." Leomae and Kokuei both accepted their bowls with nods of appreciation and sat down. Just then Miroku decided to wake up. "Kagome will you please untie me so that I may eat." Kagome placed her bowl of hot food aside for a moment and went to untie Miroku. Once he was freed they both made their way back to the campfire where Miroku noticed their new guests. He made no time in grabbing Leomae's hands with his own. "Beautiful maiden will you give me the honor of knowing your name?" Leomae blinked in surprise and confusion, "Ummm Leomae." Miroku smiled, "Aw what a beautiful name! Lady Leomae will you do me the honor of bearing my child." "EW get away from me!!!" Leomae screamed and threw the poor monk into a tree ten feet away. Inuyasha glanced at this from his new position in a tree. "Nice one." He commented, "Thank you." Leomae replied as she returned to her food.

Miroku, true to his nature didn't stay down long and now had Kokuei in his grasp. "And you might be lovely lady?" Kokuei smiled, "I'm Kokuei but you may call me Koki." Miroku smiled, "I will be sure to make use of such a lovely nick name." He emphasized this with a quick squeeze to poor Kokuei's bottom. "Eeek!! Stupid hentai!!" And with that Miroku was once again on the ground after Kokuei knocked him out with her staff. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Let's go to bed before he wakes up." She suggested. "Good idea." Kokuei added. And with that Sango, Kagome, and Kokuei curled up on their sleeping mats while Leomae joined Inuyasha in the tree on a branch close to his. By the time Miroku awoke they were all sound asleep. Well except for the two hanyous, who could only sleep lightly because of instinctual reasons. So he was left to consume his food on his own.

&&&Short break&&&

Kokuei: Leomae

Leomae: Yes?

Kokuei: Why did Miroku grope me and not you?...That wasn't fair at all and you know it!!!!!!!!!

Leomae: Hey he asked me to bear his child I think I'm gonna be sick!!! **::grips throat in fake gag::**

Kokuei: Be sick on this!!!! ::Swings metal bat at Leomae's head but misses::

Leomae: Eeeeek!!!! Ok Ok I'm sorry I won't do it again!!!!!!! **::Crosses fingers behind back::**

Kokuei: Thank you!!! Now back to the story.

&&&End Break&&&

The next morning around six o'clock found Leomae and Inuyasha staring off at the horizon. Being hanyous they didn't need much sleep and this time in the morning, before everything awoke and started its day, was theirs and they wouldn't want to give it up for the world. Unfortunately Leomae's curious and slightly energetic personality began to work against her and she found herself wanting to start a conversation. She fidgeted on her branch gaining a sideways glance from Inuyasha. "What's got you all fidgety?" he asked gruffly. Leomae straightened. "Nothing." She lied and knew he knew she was. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the horizon. "Fine whatever." A few minutes passed and Leomae couldn't take it anymore. "So what exactly are you all after? I mean I know you're after something cuz I heard Kagome muttering about shards of some kind in her sleep." Inuyasha gripped the branch beneath him tightly digging his claws into the poor tree. "God damn stupid sleep talking bitch." He muttered and Leomae grinned. "I knew it, so what are they? I promise not to tell or try to steal them." Inuyasha glanced at her unsteadily but her scent gave away her sincerity. He sighed as he began to tell her their little tale.

After about half an hour of listening to Inuyasha the Storyteller, Leomae knew almost everything that had to do with the gang's quest and Naraku. When he was through she looked to the sky. "You know what. We'll help you." He gawked at her, "NO WAY!!!! This is our problem and our quest, you go find something else to do!!!" He was practically seething, Leomae just glared at him. "I'm sorry but I don't give a rat's ass about your little claims. This Naraku guy is a threat to all youkai lords out there. That includes my father!!!! I will not allow some deranged lunatic to gain the power of the Shikon no Tama and use it to take over all of Japan!!!!! I will not sit by and not have a part in his demise and you can't do anything about it!!" Inuyasha just glared at her and she glared right back. All of her instincts were screaming at her to do the female thing and submit to this powerful male's will but she ignored them. Finally Inuyasha just "fehed" and turned his attention back to the now pink skyline. "Fine." Leomae smiled. "Thank you, you won't regret it." Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah whatever."

Later as everyone was being served breakfast Leomae announced the good news. Kagome and Sango smiled. "That's great!!! But what about Inuyasha he tends to be touchy towards this." Kagome reasoned. Leomae just smiled more. "Oh don't worry about him we had a little discussion about it earlier and he has agreed to it." Sango snorted, "More like you two probably argued till he gave in." Leomae just served herself some breakfast. "Something like that." Miroku stood and cleared his throat. "Well I am very pleased to welcome you two lovely ladies to our little gang!!!" Kokuei looked at him in a disbelieving manner, "Just keep your hands off houshi." Miroku feigned a look of hurt and put his hand to his heart. "Why Lady Koki you wound me with such suggestive words. I am but a humble houshi I would never touch a woman without permission." Sango and Kokuei both rolled their eyes. "Oh please." They both said in unison, causing Miroku to act stunned then to sit and eat his food quietly.

Leomae then turned towards Kagome. "So Kagome Inuyasha told me that you're a miko but that you are having difficulty controlling your powers." Kagome sighed heavily. "Yeah the only thing I can do is shoot purification arrows because they just happen, I don't have to control them at all." Leomae just smiled fondly at her. "We can fix that." Kagome looked at her questionably "We? You mean you're a miko too?" Kokuei decided to join in at this point. "Oh yeah Leomae's got a bunch of power behind her. She's got both youkai and miko attacks up her sleeve." Kagome blinked and looked over at a now slightly blushing Leomae. "Is that true?" Sango asked. Leomae shrugged a little. "Koki gives me too much credit." Kokuei waved her hand dismissively, "Oh you're just being modest. Kagome don't worry she's good and she's a great teacher. She's even helping me learn to harness my small powers." Kagome blinked. "You're a miko too?" Kokuei shrugged. "Not exactly, I'm more like someone who can manipulate the magic of others. I don't have any real power of my own but I can control a person's magic and the magic of the earth. It's very complicated and hard to explain." Leomae sighed. "Which is one of the reasons why you can't break a stupid rock yet." Kokuei glared at her. "Hey I'm trying my best." Leomae chuckled. "I know I just like to tease you!!"

Kagome turned her attention back to Leomae. "So you're going to teach me?" Leomae grinned wickedly showing her white fangs. "If you think you can do it then sure." Kagome smiled, "Alright when do we start?" Leomae looked thoughtful, "How about later today during lunch then before bed and early in the morning. That can be the routine." Kagome nodded, "That will be fine." Leomae smiled. "All right then."

They were walking along a trail. Kagome, Sango, and Kokuei were in the center chatting happily about all the wonderful products and gadgets that existed in Kagome's time. Miroku and Shippou took to the rear with a transformed Kirara who was carrying Kagome's pack because she had grown tired of carrying it herself. This arrangement left Inuyasha and Leomae up front. Leomae glanced at the male hanyou next to her. "Hey Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" she glanced at the ground. "How do you feel about being a hanyou?" He looked at her for second out of the corner of his eye before answering her. "I hate it. I'm not a youkai or a ningen I'm not anything. I don't fit in anywhere. All the youkai cast me aside because I have ningen blood and all the ningen do the same for my youkai blood. My mother paid for my existence with her life. Being a hanyou is no good. You don't belong anywhere, so why try. When I get the Shikon no Tama I am going to become full youkai that way I won't be an outcast anymore." Leomae looked to the ground, she felt sorry for her new friend. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look. "Why should you be sorry? You're a hanyou too don't you feel the same?" Leomae smiled softly and shook her head. "Nope! I love it. I love the fact that I don't fit into any certain category. I'm one all on my own. An individual to the truest definition of the word. I don't belong to anyone and no one belongs to me. I just am and that's the way I like it." Inuyasha looked at the girl beside him. Was she nuts? How could she enjoy not fitting in? All he had ever wanted was a place where he belonged yet here was this girl who was happy to not belong and to just exist. Here was a girl who basked in her own unique individuality while he drowned in it. He watched as she bent to pick up a flower. She came back up and smiled to him placing the small bud in his large palm. She then turned around and continued down the path while Inuyasha stood there and watched her. Too stunned by her actions and words to move for the moment. 'Maybe,' He thought. 'Just maybe she was right not to hate being what she was.' He looked down at the flower again and placed it inside his shirt for safe keeping before hurrying to catch up with the blonde hanyou.

* * *

Leomae: Ok what do you think?

Kokuei: Hmmm...what does that word mean ::points to screen::

Leomae: **::looks at screen:: **oh that! It's a more respectable way of saying father.

Kokuei: Oh well you know a glossary would help Leomae!

Leomae: I'm sorry! Well did you like it?

Kokuei: The best part was when you nearly killed Miroku . That was great! So yeah it was good.

Leomae: Well of course you liked it. I wrote it!!! **::Puffs out chest in pride::**

Kokuei: Hey now no getting a big head here. You're weird enough already we don't need to go adding egotistical to the list now do we?

Leomae: **::shrugs::** you're right, well anyway that's all for now folks REVIEW and we'll update soon ok!!!!!

Kokuei: Yeah and it's my turn to write next so be sure to come back and see what happens next!!!!!

**Chichi-ue – respectable way of saying 'father'**

**Okaa-san – 'mother'. **(I had to add this since someone ::glare at Leomae:: didn't)


	3. Ch2 Cameos And A Little Interference

"Get back here you little runt!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Ayieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo. (we have different spellings of that runt's name so don't tell us. I like mine better! ) ((Oh shut it. there's nothing wrong with the way I spell it!)) (Sure... ::sigh::... whatever) (( **::glare at Koki::**)). "Is this normal?" asked Kokuei. Both Sango and Kagome nodded simultaneously. Inuyasha got in quite a few hits before Kagome said the 'magic word'. "Sit Inuyasha." The magical rosary around his neck glowed and jerked the poor male hanyou into the ground, in which he taught it a few words. Leomae winced. "I'm glad I don't have that." she said. "Take my word for it...you don't want it." came Inuyasha's muffled voice. Kokuei and Sango giggled lightly.

They began their trek for the day as Kagome had said she sensed shards coming from the West. They were walking in the same line as they had before: Miroku and Shippo in the back with Kirara, Kagome, Sango and Kokuei in the middle and Inuyasha and Leomae in the front. After a few more yards, Inuyasha suddenly stopped, sticking his nose in the air. Leomae stopped too and began to sniff the air to see what it was. Everyone else looked to them expectantly when Inuyasha started growling. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru." He growled. Kokuei hurriedly looked at Leomae to see her reaction while everyone else prepared to fight. "I know you're there! Come out!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru then calmly stepped out of the wood onto the dirt path they were walking on. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped. (my isn't HE temperamental) ((its his brother of course he is.)) (I don't want to write it this way but I'm gonna anyway cuz she's gonna change it later if I don't so excuse me if it sux XD). "This Sesshomaru's business isn't with you." He answered and walked past him. Leomae stood and glared at Sesshomaru as he approached her. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased to see you again Leomae." He said. Everybody but Inuyasha and Kokuei gasped in surprise as she scoffed. Kokuei knew what was going on but said nothing. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Whatever. What do you what?" Leomae asked. (I decided to make Sesshy a bit OOC right now. Why? Because I can.) ((**::shrug:: **I'll just fix it later.)) (Which would be really helpful! ) "I was wondering if you were going to accept my offer?" he asked. "What offer?" Inuyasha asked. "He wants me to become a surrogate mother to Rin but I already told you I wouldn't Sesshomaru." Leomae answered. "What would be wrong with that?" Kagome asked. "Because I don't want a kid now!" Leomae answered. "And if she were to agree, he would've forced her to mate with him." Kokuei finished. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kokuei. "How do you know that ningen? I did not speak with you on this matter and I am sure that Leomae would not have mentioned that part of our bargain. " He asked. "Toad youkai can be persuaded VERY easily." She said smirking at him. His eyes widened for a brief second before narrowing again as he sharply turned around and went back into the woods. After a few seconds... "Please forgive this unworthy one Lord Sesshoumaru!!" The group snickered and continued on their way.

"So how do you know my half-brother?" Inuyasha asked Leomae. "I ran into him a few years back. Helped him out a bit." She answered. "How did you help him? He doesn't like to receive help from anyone." Leomae smirked. "Oh this was something he could never do." Inuyasha blinked, "And that would be?" Leomae pulled him close she could whisper. "Rin had reached puberty and had started to develop I helped her through it and told her how to take care of herself." Inuyasha turned a little red but he couldn't help but chuckle at poor Fluffy's situation. ((Ok so I made Rin older it was the only thing I could think of and it was funny so hey it worked!!)) (that is funny heehee)

'Well it doesn't get much better than this does it?' Leomae thought as she attacked a demon and killed it. They found a group of youkai carrying the shard Kagome had sensed earlier and the group was putting up quite a fight but nothing our favorite group couldn't handle. Pretty soon it was down to just one youkai and Inuyasha and Leomae (everyone else is still there so don't worry!). Together both Inu's took down the youkai. Miroku had been knocked out by Sango because he couldn't resist groping her during this last fight so she was sitting a good distance away from him with a close eye on the lech with Kirara by her side. Koki was helping Kagome search youkai remains for the Shikon shards. "Did you get em yet Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her. "Almost!" she replied. "Is this it?" Koki asked holding up a small piece. Kagome came over to see what she was referring to and nodded. "Yep that's the last one here!" she exclaimed. "Heads up Kagome!" Inuyasha said as she walked towards him. "Huh?...Oh..." she sighed. "What?" Koki asked. Her question was answered when a large wind tunnel of dust whipped through the trees then stopped in front of the two girls. (Well...vv...we ALL know who this is!) ((You know you like -!)) (Yeah well that depends on what my fingers type.) A male wolf youkai jumped from it and rushed up to Kagome, grabbing her hands in his. "Hello Kagome! How are you my love?" he asked. "Oh hi Kouga-kun." Kagome greeted. Koki noticed the look of distress on Kagome's face but the male was oblivious to it and Koki couldn't help but laugh. Well she tried not to but failed miserably and just burst out laughing. Both Kagome and Kouga looked at her; Kagome had a 'this-isn't-funny-help-me' type look and Kouga had a 'who-the-hell-are-you?' type look on his. Koki just walked away laughing to herself. Kouga dismissed it and turned back to Kagome. "So when are you going to come back to the den with me and become my mate?" he asked. Kagome sweatdropped. Koki, now sitting by Leomae and Inuyasha, had reduced her laughter to small giggles. "See? She thinks it's funny too." Inuyasha said. Kagome sent a 'shut-up-or-I'll-say-it' glare in Inuyasha's direction and he shut his mouth. Miroku laughed. "Boy you're whipped." BAM Miroku was now sporting a fairly large bump on his head. "I am not! I just don't want to be pummeled into the ground thank you!" Inuyasha retorted glaring down at him. "Well?" Kouga asked. "Kouga I already told you I only want to be friends with you." She said. Kouga grinned. "You'll change your mind." He said then kissed her cheek and sped off. Kagome lowered her head and sighed. "He's never gonna catch the clue is he?" Kagome asked looking at the group. They all shook their head. Kagome sighs. "Great."

They all made it back to the hut before dusk and were presently eating. "So Kagome, what's up with that demon from earlier?" Koki asked her. Kagome sighed heavily and took another bite of her food. "He has a crush on me. A BIG crush. He's had it since he kidnapped me about 2 years ago." Kagome answered. "I feel bad for you." Koki said. "Yeah I feel bad for me too." Both girls giggled.

"Runt just because I'm a female and I don't have any type of magical binding doesn't mean I won't hurt you!!!!" yelled Leomae as she was being pestered by Shippo. ((Oh come on let me at him!)) (::holds Leomae back:: I'm getting to that sit down!) ((**::sits and turns nose up at Koki::** fine)). Shippo ignored what Leomae said and just kept right on. "All right!! That's it!! Get your ass back here!!" she yelled when Shippo ran from her. "EEEEEEE- EEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Koki watched Leomae chase Shippo around the camp until he ran right into Inuyasha who smirked down at him. "Eep." He whispered. "Oi runt, where ya goin'?" he asked. "Um n-no where." He stuttered. Then in a split-second two fists came crashing down on the little kit's head. "Now maybe you'll learn." Leomae retorted then walked away. "Hey Koki do you want to come and train with me?" Sango asked. "Sure." Koki agreed and placed her empty bowl down, following Sango out of the hut. "Well those two sure have bonded quickly." Miroku said. "And that's a good thing." Leomae said. "It's nice for them to be able to have another exterminator to relate to." Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

&&&Short Break&&&

Leomae: **::tied to a chair::** Koki why didn't you let me kill him? And let me out of this damn chair!!!!!!

Koki: ::sitting at computer:: because I said so and no! This is payback for the Miroku thing ::glare at Leomae::

Leomae: I said I was SORRY!

Koki: mhmm whatever.

Leomae: **::grumble under breath:: **bitch

Koki: thank you!

Leomae: I think you are a little too happy.

Koki: --' yeah you're right anyway...back to the story.

&&&End Break&&&

"This is where I usually train. Sometimes Inuyasha and Kagome help out." Sango said as she looked up towards the sky. "And Miroku too?" Koki asked, smiling. "Yeah him too." Sango said. Then she noticed the look on Koki's face. "What?" she asked. "I know you like him it's so obvious." Koki replied. Sango scoffed, a red hue tinting her cheeks. "Whatever." Koki smiled knowing she hit a nerve. "Well let's get started." She said. "All right." Sango agreed and stood about twenty yards from Koki. She threw Hiraikotsu towards Koki. She planted her feet and held her staff in front of her body to deflect it. Hiraikotsu pushed against the staff, pushing Koki back a few feet before it reflected back at Sango. "That was good. Usually it sends Miroku back a couple yards." Sango complimented. "Thanks." Koki responded. They continued their battle when Koki heard something from behind. She signaled for Sango to wait then motioned towards the bush. Both girls slowly crept up to it. Once they got up to it something jumped out of it and attacked them. They dove out of the way in separate directions and got back up on their feet immediately, prepared to defend themselves and each other.

Once they were on their feet, they couldn't see the attacker anywhere. "Did you see what it was?" Koki asked. "No I didn't." Sango replied as she and Koki moved closer to each other putting their backs together so not to get caught off guard. Something shot out of the trees and Sango reflected it with Hiraikotsu. Then something pried its way between them and threw them to opposite sides of the clearing. Sango looked up to catch a glimpse of the attacker and saw that it was Naraku. "Bastard." Sango growled. "Who is it Sango?" Koki asked. "Naraku." She answered. "That's Naraku? Eww..." said Koki. Sango giggled a bit at her comment. "You won't be laughing for long dear Sango." He said. "Oh go shove one of those roots up your ass." She retorted. "Who's your little friend?" he asked ignoring her insult. "She's an exterminator like me. You didn't get us all." Sango smirked. "Well I guess I'll have to change that." he said. Naraku whipped one of the roots in Koki's direction but she dodged it. "You'll have to try harder than that." Koki said. He unleashed several attacks upon the two girls when he finally managed to throw Koki into the woods leaving Sango. He lashed against Sango's back cutting into the skin. "Ahhhh!!!!" she screamed out in pain. It was then that Inuyasha and Leomae got there followed by Kagome. "Sango!" Kagome cried. "Naraku you bastard what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled. "I just sensed some newer people in the area and I was scoping it out." He said then left. Then Leomae noticed something was missing...more like someone. "Where's Koki?" she asked. "He threw her into the woods." Sango replied her breath was raspy. "Which direction?" Inuyasha asked. "That way." Sango pointed. Both Inuyasha and Leomae ran off into the woods in search of her while Kagome and Miroku helped Sango back to camp.

"So what are we going to do? Should we alert him?" he asked. "I guess. She has a few familiar scents on her mixed with her own. And she's injured maybe he'll let us help her." His companion said. He bent down and picked the girl up. They rushed back to the cave they were staying in. "What are you two in a rush for?" asked another friend of theirs as the two rushed past him into their leaders room. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just stay in the dark not knowing what's going on...as usual." He griped.

* * *

Koki: Well?

Leomae: it's good but...um...what happened to you? **::suggestive glance::**

Koki: you'll find out. I'm gonna go ahead and do a bit of the next chapter. This chapter was getting to be a bit long...3 WHOLE PAGES!

Leomae: why am I tied to a chair?

Koki: um...::cloud of dust in the form of Koki where she was sitting::

Leomae: hey! Get back here!! I'm- I mean we're not done yet!!

Koki: I'll be back ya baka!! I just went to go get some...um...refreshments! Yeah refreshments! ::comes running back with food and drink::

Leomae: **::glare::** you're SOOOO lucky I'm tied down at the moment.

Koki: ::nervous laugh:: I'm sure I am...::shoves cookie in Leomae's mouth:: anyway plz drop a word. It would be most appreciative!

Leomae: **::around cookie::** dear Kami help me!!


	4. Ch3 Rescues And Realizations Pt1

"Well...her scent ends here." Inuyasha said. "And I found her staff." He continued as he walked back over to Leomae who was still sniffing around on the ground (and I'M the bitch!) ((Shut up!! **::tries to get up from chair::** I swear when I get out of this chair...YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!)) (Well we'll just have to prevent that won't we? ::adjusts straps tighter on chair:: there! ::goes back to computer::) (( .. )). "Hey do you smell that?" Leomae asked. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air to see what she was talking about. Once he caught it he began growling. "What?" Leomae asked, raising her head to look up at him from her crouched position on the ground. "Wolves. There were wolves here." He said. "You think they may have taken her?" Leomae asked. "It's possible. Come on we need to go back and tell the others." He said and began to run off towards the camp.

Koki groaned as she sat up, holding her pounding head. "I swear when I get hold of that ass he is DEAD." She muttered to herself. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and froze. "Oh Kami. Where in the seven hells am I?" she asked herself quietly. She noticed she was squeezing something furry in her hands and looked down. It was a fur blanket. She frowned in confusion. She released the blanket and moved to stand before she realized something. The only things covering her body were bandages over her chest and her shorts over her bottom. She screamed out attracting the attention of the male outside standing guard. He was under strict orders to watch her and ran in to see what was wrong. When he came in, she quickly covered herself and screamed again, throwing whatever she got her hands on at him. He ran out to avoid being knocked unconscious by the unbelievably strong girl.

When he got outside the room, he ran into his leader. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. The youkai couldn't answer so he pushed past him and went into his room. He immediately had to duck when something came flying at his face. He looked at the object and then back at her. She was glaring hard at him. "Will you calm your ass down?" he growled when she chucked another object at him. "NO!! Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? And where are the rest of my damn clothes?!!" she yelled. He dodged the other object thrown his direction as he made his way over to the bed. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her sides. She made a mad struggle and growled in frustration when she couldn't break free. After a few minutes she finally gave up and stopped moving. She raised her head to glare up at him. "You're strong but not THAT strong." He smirked down at her. That only fueled her anger. "Who are you? And where am I?" she asked again. "Do you have short term memory?" He asked. She frowned in confusion. "Yes it depends. Why?" she asked. "Apparently you don't remember me." He said. "Well you're a stranger to me and a youkai. Why should I remember you?" she retorted. "Well you seemed to think I was amusing earlier today." He said. She gave him a confused look again. "Think back to earlier..." he said. She looked down and at the wall as she thought over the events of the day. 'Ok I got up, ate, we met up with Sesshomaru, we went shard hunting, met up with a youkai group, got the shards they had, then ran into some idiot...' her thought train stopped right there. He smirked when her eyes widened in realization. "Aw hell!!! Get off me!!" she cried and began struggling again. He finally let her go and stepped back. His eyes widened when he saw a problem and a light blush went over his face. "What the hell are you staring at?!" she snapped. up." He said turning his head. She frowned and looked down. She let out a startled gasp and yanked up the blanket, wrapping it tightly around her body beneath her arms. "You hentai!" She could feel her face burn with embarrassment. "Who dressed my wound?" she asked quietly. "One of the females in my clan wrapped you up but I cleaned it." he answered. He opened his mouth to continue but she raised her hand. "I don't want to know." She said. He moved to a different part of the room and came back, throwing some material at her. "I'll leave you to change." He began. "And I'll be back with your dinner." And with that said he left the room.

"Did you find her?" Kagome asked. "No we found her staff. But I have an idea of where she might be." Inuyasha said. "Where?" Miroku asked. "Well there was a scent of wolves in the area so he thinks she's at Kouga's." Leomae continued. "Why would he care about her? The only girl he fancies is Kagome." Miroku said earning a hard glare from the human miko. "I don't know...but it wasn't him. Two from his pack got her. I could smell them. It was the two who usually hang around him." Inuyasha stated. "Well let's go get her!" Miroku cheered. Sango, who was now able to move easier, swung Hiraikotsu down on his head. "Hentai." She muttered. "We can't go yet anyway." Kagome said. "And why not?" Inuyasha asked. "I cannot believe how dense and forgetful you are!" Kagome released an exasperated sigh. "It's a new moon tonight, Inuyasha." He snorted. "So?" "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Do you wanna get killed?" she asked. "Yeah. Koki's like a sister to me and I want to go get her back too but she would hate it if we were to go up against a full youkai while in our human form." Leomae argued. "We can go get her tomorrow." Leomae walked over to a tree and jumped up into it, sitting on her favorite branch. Inuyasha sighed. "I guess you're right." He said then he joined Leomae in the tree. The others went back into the hut.

Koki was sitting on the bed fuming...she was really pissed. After she ate, she had tried to leave the den so that she could go back to her friends. But Kouga caught her right as she stepped outside. She squealed in surprise when he hoisted her over his shoulder and brought her back inside to his room, dumping her carefully on the bed. He left the room and told two of his male pack members to watch her and make sure she didn't escape again. "Arrogant ass." She muttered. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she needed to find a way to get out. She didn't trust him at all and wasn't comfortable being in HIS room. "I don't believe this. This is a load of shit. He can't keep me here forever I'll get out one way or the other." She sighed and moved to shift her position but one of her muscles in her lower back protested against it. She cried out in pain and tried to move so it would stop hurting but that wasn't working. She whimpered as she breathed through the pain, catching the attention of one of the males outside. "What's the problem?" he asked. "Nothing." She said trying to keep her face straight but when she moved again her face scrunched up. "Ahh..." she whimpered. The wolf left and a couple minutes later Kouga came in. "What is it?" he asked. "I said...sharp intake of breath...nothing." She replied. She raised her butt off the bed, rolling her hips forward so that she could stretch her leg and lower back. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back, pressing slightly on it. Koki gasped and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Does that hurt?" he asked. "Obviously!" she snapped. "You're probably having a back spasm." He said and began rubbing it a bit. "I knew that." she replied through gritted teeth. She whimpered a bit again and leaned forward placing her hands on her knees. After a minute he pulled his hand from her back and sat back. "Is that better?" he asked. "Yes, thank you." She said, wishing he would go away now. "You can go now." She said and turned away from him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She whipped her head in his direction. "Who are you to keep me here against my will?!" she snapped back. He didn't respond at first, knowing she was right. "You're still injured. I'm not about to let you go wandering around outside where any youkai could easily pick you off. Kagome would hate me for that. Then she would never agree to be my mate." He said. "She wouldn't anyway. She doesn't like you in that way you idiot." Koki stated. "Whatever." He sighed and left the room.

&&&Short Break&&&

Leomae: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Koki: ::glare at Leomae::

Leomae: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koki: it's not THAT funny

Leomae: like hell it isn't! I'm not the one stuck with him.

Koki: well I'm not the one stuck to a chair.

Leomae: **::glare at Koki::** I'll get out and believe me you'll get yours.

&&&End Break&&&

"This really sucks." Inuyasha complained as he pulled of the last bit of white hair. "You wanna know why it's so bad for me to be a hanyou? THIS would be one reason." He told Leomae as he threw the hair from him. "I think it's great! This only happens twelve times a year anyway Inuyasha." She said from the spring where she, Sango, and Kagome were. He was sitting on the other side of the large boulder that was the barrier. "Yeah well it should be less." He griped. All three girls laughed. "Have you figured out what we are gonna do?" Leomae asked as she soaped up her golden hair. "Well it's not a plan but Inuyasha'll storm in there, him and Kouga will throw punches and insults while we go get Kokuei." Kagome said, smirking because she knew Inuyasha was glaring at her through the rock. "And how do you know if that was the plan?" he asked. "Because it's typical of you Inuyasha." She said. They all giggled when he 'feh-ed'.

&&&Next Morning&&&

"Hopefully I can get some sleep now that that ass isn't in here." Koki griped as she lay down.

&&Flashback&&

"Oh for the love of...that cannot be natural. You just HAD to sleep in here." Koki moved her head from under her pillow and raised up on her elbows. "Kouga..." Koki shook his shoulder. "Wake up." He began to stir so she knew he was partially awake. "Turn over on your side." She whispered. He did after a few seconds but not the direction she wanted. "Whatever." She laid back down with her head facing away from him. She turned on her side still not facing him and was almost asleep till she felt some thing wrap around her waist. "No, no...please no..." her hair stood on end when she felt something lightly on the back of her neck and realized it was HIM... BREATHING ON HER. 'I'm in hell. I've officially gone to hell.' She thought. "Well...at least he stopped snoring." She mumbled as she fell back asleep.

&&End Flashback&&

"Stupid idiot probably thought I was Kagome until he woke up." She said. She fell asleep quickly and was asleep for maybe half an hour when a loud thud and a cry woke her up. "What the hell?" Koki got up and walked groggily out of the room. "Ginta what's going on?" she looked out and saw that he was lying on the ground but he wasn't sleeping. She knelt beside him and rolled him onto his back. "Ginta wake up. Can you hear me? Ginta?" Koki begged. "He'll be out for a while so there's really no use." Came a voice. Koki looked in the direction of the voice and saw a female. "Who are you?" Koki asked. "Who I am isn't important since you won't be alive long enough." The girl said then she jumped at Koki who dodged her attack. "You are human are you not?" the girl asked. Koki narrowed her eyes. "Yes I am. Is that a problem for you?" Koki asked. "No actually it makes this easier." She said and attacked her again. "My aren't you on the defensive side." The girl said. "Well I haven't found a weapon yet so I can kick your ass." Koki said. "Why don't you just use your bow and arrows?" she asked. Koki frowned at her. "Because that isn't my weapon." She said. Then she realized something. "Oh I see. You're Ayame aren't you and you think I'm Kagome?" Koki asked. "Yes that is my name and if you aren't Kagome then who are you?" she asked. "I am Kokuei, a demon slayer, and I do know Kagome." She answered. "Well I guess it makes no difference. I can still smell Kouga on you." Ayame said then jumped at her. They were now near the waterfall that covered the entrance to the cave. Koki spotted what looked like a spear outside and ran towards it, grabbing it as she ran through the water. She stood in a fighting stance with the spear placed before her. "Now I'm ready." Koki said. Ayame launched at her and Koki kept her pushed back with the spear. She dropped on her back, put her foot on Ayame's stomach and flipped her over, making her release her hold on the spear. "Why do you wanna kill me Ayame? I didn't do anything to you." Koki asked. "I am to be Kouga's mate, not you and certainly not that wench Kagome." Ayame said. "I'm not going to be his." Koki said. "Then why are you here and why do you smell like him?" Ayame asked. "I am here because me and my friend were attacked. I was thrown into the forest away from her and I was injured. Two of the wolves in his pack found me and brought me here so that my wounds may be tended to." Koki began. Little did the two females know, Kouga and a couple other wolves were watching from above. "And the only reason I would smell like him is because I was using his bed to sleep in. I couldn't sleep on the floor because of my back." Koki finished. "Well I can see you're telling the truth about your wounds I can smell your blood, I think they've been reopened." Ayame said. Koki knew that but she was ignoring the pain. "And how do I know you're telling the truth about the other?" Kouga decided to intervene now because Ayame's accusations were becoming too ridiculous. "Because I would not allow her to sleep anywhere else." He said, dropping between them. Koki stuck the spear into the ground resting a bit and realized something. She began to run back to the den, still ignoring the pain in her body. "Where are you going?" he asked stopping her. "I forgot about Ginta." She said trying to pull her arm from him. "What about him?" Kouga asked. "She attacked him and I wanted to see if he was okay. He wasn't conscious earlier." She said. Kouga sighed. "Where is he?" he asked. "Outside your room." Koki answered. Kouga turned to the two wolves with him and told them to go tend to him. "He'll be fine. He's been through worse sniff I see your wounds have reopened." He said. "Well if that stupid bitch hadn't attacked me it wouldn't have happened." Koki snapped glaring at Ayame who growled at the insult. "Hey! We're not starting this again. Let's go." Kouga said. Koki found she couldn't walk correctly anymore and after a small quarrel, Kouga picked her up and carried her back, setting her gently on the pile of hay. "Well I hope YOU'RE happy. My wounds were almost healed enough for me to go back to my friends but now thanks to YOU, that'll be delayed." Koki snapped. "Shut up you little-"Ayame stood to swipe at Koki. "Ayame sit down." Kouga said as he came back in the room. Ayame stuck her tongue out at Koki who only smirked at her, knowing she won this round.

* * *

Koki: ok it was more than a little. But I hope this made up for me stealing the disk for the whole Spring Break!

Leomae: hopefully.

Koki: I'm having fun so far are you?

Leomae: **::tied to chair still::** oh yeah...--'...loads.

Koki: well gotta go. BYE!

Leomae: and plz review! JA!


	5. Ch4 Rescues And Realizations Pt2

Leomae: Finally I am out of the chair!!!! **::Does lil dance::** Yeah Baby!!!!

Kokuei: Hey I only tied you to a chair!!! I didn't put you in a skimpy bikini and lock you in a box with Miroku!!!

Leomae: **::grins::** Payback's a bitch!!!!

Kokuei: I no longer appreciate that saying. ::Dodges Miroku's hands::

Leomae: I bet you don't. Ok well on to chapter 4 and more misery for Koki.... Or is it more fun for Koki? **::Grins knowingly::**

Kokuei: ::sweat drops:: What are you going to do?

Leomae: Nothing....

Kokuei: Don't give me that shit!!!! I know you too well!!!

Leomae: You'll just have to wait and see. Now be quiet or I'll give you an aphrodisiac.

Kokuei: ::eyes go wide in horror:: you wouldn't.

Leomae: Wouldn't I? You're not in a position to protest.

Kokuei: ::shuts up::

Leomae: There now that's better. Now on to the chapter!!!!

* * *

Morning had just begun to turn the horizon pink. Inuyasha and Leomae headed down to the lake's side and watched the sun come up waiting for their change. The others stood a few feet behind them and watched as their two friends began to transform. They both began at the same time. Their hair flew up around them due to the wind created by the return of their powers. Leomae's eyes glowed red for a minute then returned to their normal hazel green color. Her ears slid up the sides of her head and turned into fuzzy dog-ears once again. The purple stripes on her cheeks also magically pulsated until they were once again visible. Her nails elongated and became sharp claws once again. She stretched her fingers and popped her knuckles. "Ah back to normal." She turned her head to watch Inuyasha finish his transformation. He was amazing to watch. 

His hair pulsed, flashing from black to silvery white. His ears began to move and soon he too had regained his canine ears. His eyes also glowed red changing from brown back to amber as his youkai blood took control. His hair once again was white and he too was now fanged and clawed. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Leomae who was smiling happily at him. He smiled back. "It's good to be back to normal." He commented. She nodded her head in agreement. "It sure is."

Over with the others hushed whispers were being traded. "I think Inuyasha and Leomae might have more than friendship between each other." Miroku announced. Sango and Shippou nodded. "Yeah they're always talking and they like to sit near each other a lot too." Shippou added. They all turned to Kagome who was looking at the ground. "Kagome are you ok with this?" Kagome looked up she had a sad smile on her face. "I'll be happy just as long as he doesn't go to hell with Kikyou. I do love Inuyasha but as long as he is happy I can find some happiness too." She looked back over towards the two hanyous and noticed that they were still smiling at each other.

"So we need to be getting along don't we. I mean to go get Koki back." Leomae finally mentioned. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of the haze he had accumulated from staring at the blonde in front of him. "Oh yeah sure let's go." He answered and turned towards the rest of the gang. "Come on you guys we need to go get Kokuei now." They all nodded and started to head in the direction of Kouga's cave.

Kokuei opened her eyes; she had fallen asleep after Kouga had re-wrapped her wounds. She stretched trying to get more comfortable. She froze when she felt something warm and slightly heavy wrapped around her waist. 'Oh Kami please don't be...' She turned her head to see Kouga sound asleep next to her with his arm wrapped tightly about her waist. She groaned and dropped her head into the pillow. Kouga opened his eyes and yawned, showing off his fangs then smiled at her. "Morning." She lifted her head to glare at him. "Morning and may I ask _why_ do you have your arm around me?" Kouga chuckled and tightened his grip. "Maybe I like holding you." Kokuei blushed. "Don't you like Kagome?" Kouga sighed, "I do but she just doesn't seem to want me. I've grown tired of waiting for something that will never happen. I am tired of having unrequited feelings." He looked at her and noticed the compassionate look in her eyes. "It's alright you don't need to feel sorry for me." Kokuei smiled, "You deserve to be happy Kouga. You deserve someone who will love you completely because of the wonderful person that you are." Kouga gaped at her then slowly smiled.

"Do you have any clues as to who this woman could be?" Kokuei blushed. 'No...I don't love him.... do I?' Kouga snuggled closer to her so that their noses were touching. Kokuei's eyes widened and her cheeks took on a deeper shade of red. "You know, you are utterly adorable in the morning. I could just kiss you ::grin:: or eat you." Kokuei gasped as his lips lightly touched hers. His lips glided over hers a few times before he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kokuei closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth to him. He was passionate and she was soon returning the kiss full heartedly. A knock against the wall outside interrupted their little make-out session. Kouga growled in disappointment and Kokuei whimpered at the loss. "What?" He barked out. Ginta came in. "I am sorry to interrupt sir but Inuyasha and the others are here and they are demanding to have their friend returned." Kouga sighed. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute." "Yes sir." With that Ginta left and Kouga was free to return his attention to the girl beside him.

He leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "Looks like the holiday is over." He announced. Kokuei smiled, "Too bad I was starting to have fun." Kouga smirked, "We still have a minute." Kokuei smiled then closed the distance between their mouths. They continued like this for a minute or two until rude shouting disrupted the mood. Kouga sighed, "Well guess we better get going." Kokuei nodded. "Yeah we can always pick this up some other time." Kouga nodded and they got out of the bed and headed towards the front entrance to the cave.

"Where the hell is she?" Leomae screamed, she had one of Kouga's pack members up against the wall by his throat. " He managed to choke out while he tried to pry her hands away. Just then Kokuei and Kouga came around the corner and Leomae grinned. "Koki!!" She cried happily and simply dropped the poor wolf youkai unceremoniously to the floor. He gripped his throat and coughed as he watched the hanyou girl run to embrace her friend. 'She has some serious mood swings.' "Bitch." He muttered and was rewarded by being knocked unconscious by Inuyasha. 'Only I get to call her that...Oh Kami did I just think that?' He looked over towards Leomae and couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked to have her friend back. 'Yep my little bitch and it's going to stay that way.' ((Hey Koki got some fun so I gotta get something.)) (I agree except for putting me in this box you're actually being pretty nice.) ((**::nods::**)) "Uh Leomae?" "Yes?" "Could you let me go you're hurting me." Leomae's eyes widened and she blinked. She quickly released Kokuei and the girl sighed in relief.

Inuyasha suddenly realized something, they had been there for a full five minutes now and Kouga wasn't hanging all over Kagome. Actually he was staying fairly close to Kokuei and Leomae. 'What's up with him?' "Hey Kouga what happened? Did you loose something in the head?" Kouga looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't loose anything, my head is fine." Inuyasha scoffed, "Obviously not because we've been here for a while now and you aren't all over Kagome as usual." Kagome gasped, "Oh my god you're right he didn't grab my hands like always." Kouga allowed this to sink in then turned to look at Kokuei. "Maybe I've finally decided to give up and move on." Kokuei smiled at this and walked up to Kouga giving him a hug that he happily returned. Everyone was speechless. The silence was finally broken by a happy yell from Kagome. She was extremely pleased that Kouga had finally moved on she even did a happy dance. Leomae however didn't look so pleased. She suddenly pulled Kokuei away from Kouga and got all up into the wolf youkai's face.

She squinted her eyes at him and seemed to be sizing him up. "Do you love my friend Kouga?" Kouga sweatdropped, "Uhh...yes..." Leomae started to poke him in the chest. "And will take care of her no matter what and provide for her always?" Kouga looked slightly hurt at the suggestion that he wouldn't take care of his mate. "Of course I will and I resent that you would think otherwise of me." Leomae glared at him a while longer before breaking into a smile. "Ok I approve." Everyone except Leomae and Kokuei did an anime fall. Inuyasha sat up first. "Leomae you are one strange bitch." Her smile brightened as she walked over to him and crouched in front of him holding out her hand to help him up. "Thank you." Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head at her behavior. Back over with Kokuei and Kouga: the wolf youkai was once again on his feet. "Just what the hell was that about?" Kokuei just smiled warmly at him. "Leomae is just protective of me. I would have done the same thing if it had been her in my place." Kouga shrugged, "Whatever."

They stayed for a little bit longer and said their good-byes. Kouga and Kokuei shared a quick kiss and then went their separate ways. They would meet again that was certain. On the way back Miroku noticed the way Inuyasha was staring happily towards Leomae's back. He decided to walk with the hanyou so he could ask him some questions. "What do want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked sounding annoyed. "Inuyasha you like Leomae don't you." Inuyasha blushed and slightly jerked at the question. "What are talking about?! Of course I don't!" Miroku smirked, "Oh really? Then why is it you always seem to smile more whenever you're with her?" Inuyasha was silent and Miroku nodded in understanding. "She likes you too." Inuyasha looked at him with a doubtful expression. "Are you sure?" Miroku smiled, "Trust me it's obvious you should be more confidant she's attracted to you for sure." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the blonde ahead of him. "I hope you're right Miroku."

&&&Short Break&&&

Leomae: Hey Koki has he caught you yet?

Kokuei: No but I'm starting to get tired. Can't you just let me out?

Leomae: Nope

Kokuei: ::groans:: this isn't fair!!! ::Punches Miroku away from her::

Leomae: It might not be fair but that's life, get used to it.

Kokuei: Life sucks.

Leomae: **::nods in agreement::**

&&&End Break&&&

Later that night found the gang staying at an inn, compliments of Miroku and his ability to sense an "ominous cloud" around the area. Everyone was sleeping soundly, well everyone except Inuyasha. He was awake and alert as always and was currently sitting on the roof watching the stars. His ears perked as he heard someone exit the inn. Within seconds he was joined by his female counterpart. "Is it ok if I sit with you?" She asked smiling softly. He nodded and she plopped down to sit next to him with her legs stretched out in front of her. She had her hands on the ground by her hips and was leaning back on her arms. She looked up the dark sky and smiled at its quiet beauty. "It's so peaceful. Makes me kinda wish I was star." Inuyasha looked towards her. "Why would you want that?" She closed her eyes and sighed then looked skyward again. "They are so beautiful and lots of people love them. They give hope and inspiration to people. They can calm you just by looking at them or set a blaze of passion deep inside of your soul. If I could do that I would love it. But unfortunately not many people think of hanyous as inspirational."

Inuyasha frowned, "But you do inspire." She looked at him with surprise. "You inspire me. I never thought about being a hanyou as a gift before. I always thought of it as a burden. Then you came along and opened up a whole new perspective for me. You've allowed me to accept myself and I thank you for that." She gaped at him; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She inspired him? Inuyasha turned towards her and placed his hand gently against her striped cheek. "You're an amazing person Leomae you should be proud of yourself." She smiled, "Thank you. You should be proud as well. Everyone believes in you, you're their hope. You never give up and because of that they flock to you. You're a symbol of hope and for that you should be proud as well." He smiled down at her and nodded. He suddenly began to lean in; Leomae was shocked and watched in wonder as he softly kissed her. He came back up and saw that she was blushing. "Oh sorry about that I shouldn't have done that." Leomae shook her head. "No it was fine I liked it." Inuyasha smiled and she snuggled up to him sitting in his lap and leaned back against his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and they spent the rest of the night watching the stars.

* * *

Leomae: Ok I realize that chapter was a little short but I thought it best to end it there.

Kokuei: I agree it's a good place to leave it at.

Leomae: And there wasn't a cliffhanger so it's not an annoying end. Anyway REVIEW and we'll update soon ok.

Kokuei: Does this mean I get out of the box?

Leomae: **::smirks::** Nope!!!

Kokuei: ::groans:: I hate you.

Leomae: No you don't. Anyway cya folks!!!!


	6. Ch5 Kagome's Blessing

Leomae: You know what my chapters seem fluffier than yours.

Kokuei: That's cuz you're a hentai.

Leomae: **::smiles::** you're right!!!! By the way how's Miroku doing?

Kokuei: He's unconscious right now and so far he's only been able to touch my ass twice.

Leomae: That's not too bad. Anyway let's get to the chapter!!!!!!!

* * *

When morning came the gang woke to find their two hanyous asleep on the roof holding each other. "Well seems they finally got together." Miroku mentioned. Sango and Kokuei nodded in agreement while Kagome smiled softly. "Hey lets go get a bath." Kagome suggested wanting to leave the couple alone. Sango and Kokuei quickly agreed and left Kirara and Shippou to keep an eye on Miroku for them. The houshi just shook his head and headed back inside to order breakfast.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He had had the best sleep of his life. He looked down at the female in his lap and noticed she was still sound asleep. A quick listen to her heartbeat told him she wouldn't rouse for a while longer. He smiled softly and tightened his grip on her, ever the possessive type; he didn't want to let her go. He had finally found someone who could truly understand him and he was in no hurry to loose her. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled of rain and pine, a refreshing smell that reminded him of being outside in the breeze just after a storm. He took another deep breath and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting on and leaning against something warm. It was also hard but at the same time soft and she was very comfortable. Next her senses picked up the scent of wood and moss and the sound of a heartbeat other than her own. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was red and then the events of last night came rushing back to her and she smiled. "Good morning." Came a gruff voice from above her and she lifted her head to meet Inuyasha's smirking face. "Morning." She replied quietly and turned around so that she was straddling his lap. "Do you always sleep late?" He teased and she grinned, "No only when I sleep well and until last night that was almost never." Inuyasha smirked "Me neither." And then he leaned in and kissed her. Leomae instantly reacted and opened up for him. Inuyasha wasted no time in taking advantage of her offer and allowed his tongue to slide into her sweet mouth. He roamed her mouth exploring the dark lush crevices with a passion.

Suddenly cat calls and whistles filled the yard causing the couple to end their make-out session and to look down to see the gang and many bystanders watching them and applauding their actions. Leomae blushed and hid her face in Inuyasha's chest while he glared at everyone. "Hey why don't you all mind your own fucking business alright!?" At this all the bystanders were quick to flee not wanting to invoke the hanyou's wrath. The gang however just smiled and went inside to get breakfast. "Baka ningen. Can't even mind their own fucking business." Leomae smiled and gave him a small kiss before jumping out of his arms and onto the ground. "Come on Inuyasha let's go eat!" she called up to him and he quickly joined her.

Once inside the hut Leomae looked over and saw Kagome sitting and eating with Kokuei and Sango. She took a step towards their direction but was suddenly jerked backwards by a clawed hand around her waist. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her quietly. "I wanted you to sit with me." She smiled, "And I will but first I wanna talk to Kagome for a second." "Ok but hurry up." He nipped her on the neck then sent her on her way. She walked up to Kagome and smiled. She had learned about the girl's feelings through Miroku and wanted to make sure she was ok with her and Inuyasha's relationship. "Kagome can I speak to you for a minute?" Kagome looked up at the blonde hanyou above her and smiled softly, "Sure." They walked over to a corner away from the others but within hearing range of Inuyasha. "Miroku told me about how you felt towards Inuyasha." Kagome blushed a little but nodded signaling for her to continue. "I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you before we got too involved. You're my friend Kagome I don't want to hurt your feelings." Kagome smiled she appreciated Leomae's concern towards her feelings. "No it's fine with me I'm just glad he's happy and that at least now he won't go to hell with Kikyou." Leomae hugged her, "Thank you Kagome Inuyasha means a lot to me, I love him. I promise you I won't break his heart" Kagome hugged her back, "I know you won't. Now go on over there and be a good girlfriend." Leomae smiled and headed back over towards Inuyasha. She plopped down in his lap and he nuzzled her neck. "Feel better?" He asked. Leomae smiled, "Much."

* * *

Leomae: Ok I can't think of anything more right now so I'm gonna hand it over to you.

Kokuei: ::gets out of box:: sure I'll take over for now. That cat calls and whistles was funny.

Leomae: Thank you. **::Gets up and goes over to wall to try and bang some ideas into her head::**

Kokuei: ::shakes head and reads, then begins to type::

Leomae: **::BANG BANG::**

Kokuei: it would be good if you could spell too. 'Brake' is not the word u should be using unless u hit the BRAKE to stop movement, u should be using 'BREAK' as in to take a rest. You should know this from Driver's ED.

Leomae: **::stops banging and glares::** oh shut up **::continues banging head::**

Kokuei: ::giggle:: also, I'm gonna add another chapter since this one was so short.


	7. Ch6 Trip To The Future

Basically we each write a minimum of two chapters. I wrote the Intro the both of us wrote chapter one then I wrote chapter 2 & 3 and Leomae continued with 4 & 5 and then I......well you get the picture here's the chapter.

* * *

&&&Two Days Later&&&

"NO!"

"I'm going Inuyasha!"

"Bitch I said no!"

"SIT!!"

"Damn it!"

Leomae and Kokuei watched the two with amusement. "Is this...normal?" Koki asked. "Pretty much yeah." Sango answered. "What are they doing?" Leomae asked. "Kagome has to go back to her time every now and then to get supplies and go to something called school and Inuyasha doesn't want her to. To him it's a waste of time, so he chases her to the well and she SIT's him. Eventually she wins and he goes and sulks in the tree till she comes back. He could look for the shards himself without her but it would take longer and it's easier with Kagome because she can see them." Sango explained further. "Oh. Would we be able to go with her?" Koki asked. Sango shrugged. "I don't know if we can this time. We have before but it's been a while, I'll ask. Hey Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome slowed a bit as she turned her head and Inuyasha took this time to knock her to the ground. "Inuyasha!! Damn you Sango!" Kagome yelled. Sango giggled as she walked up to the two. "Gomen. Koki wanted to know if we could go with you. Since she and Leomae have never seen your time." Sango asked. "Yeah they could. I'm on a two, three-month break from school and I guess a break from here would be good. What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her head to look up at him. "I guess so. There hasn't really been any activity going on concerning the shards." He said. "Yay!! Yelled Shippo and he ran towards the well and jumped up on the ledge. "Let's go!!" Kagome sighed. "Well everybody needs to go in into two groups since only me and Inuyasha here can go through. We'll be able to get everyone over that way." Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku all jumped in followed by Kagome who apparently landed in Miroku's arms because a loud slap echoed in the wall before they disappeared. "Are you sure this is safe?" Koki asked. (I ask too many questions. Especially that one vv) Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah we've done it hundreds of times and nothing's happened. Worst thing that could happen is the well being sealed but that's only been a temporary thing anyway. So all in all it's perfectly safe." He said. "All right if you say so." Leomae said and she and Koki jumped in the well followed by Inuyasha and disappeared in a blinding, warm, purple light. (I don't remember what it looks like or if they showed it on the anime. I'm not as obsessed with Inuyasha as Leomae is.) ((HEY!!))

Kagome was waiting for them on the other side after she got the others settled in the house. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked Koki and Leomae. "Yeah we're fine. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Koki answered. "It was kinda fun actually." Leomae said. "Yeah." Koki agreed as they followed Kagome to the house. As they got into the house both Koki ad Leomae stopped in the front hall and looked around. "My, this is big." Koki gasped. Leomae shrugged it off. "I've seen bigger." She said as she looked at a painting. Koki gave her a playful glare. "Well not everyone has lived in a castle." She said. Leomae only grinned at her while she walked away. "Hey Sango, Koki, Leomae? Follow me. Inuyasha you know where the clothes are at for you three." Kagome called. "I got it." Inuyasha replied. Kagome led the three girls up to her room and went over to what she called a closet. "I want you guys to try some of these on and see what fits. Be careful Leomae when you are pulling a pair of pants up so that it doesn't tear or anything. First time Inuyasha tried on a pair of pants and nearly ripped them, I laughed my ass off." Kagome said as she pulled some shirts and pants and all from her dresser. "Ok this is a bra. This is what girls in my time use instead of bindings. It is actually comfortable as Sango found out." Kagome began. "Oh yeah," Sango said. "I'm wearing one now." She pulled at the strap below her shirt, which she had just changed into, for emphasis. "You should be able to figure out how to put it on. If not one of us will help you. Now we also wear these. "Kagome continued as she held up a pair of underwear that in Koki and Leomae's eyes looked pretty small. "This is supposed to protect our um...area...from like dirt and stuff." She said. "I don't know if I'd be comfortable wearing that." Leomae said, wrinkling her nose. "Well you don't HAVE to." The two began trying on stuff before Koki and Leomae finally decided on a couple outfits. (You describe yours Leomae I don't know how to describe it really for you and you do Inuyasha's outfit too...OH I just heard 'Behind Blue Eyes' on FUSE...I really like that song! I just never heard it enough times for to be stuck in my head. Anyway back to my...er...our fic) ((**::glare at Koki::** )). Koki was wearing a pair of black knee length shorts that were slightly baggy with a tight white tank top with the words "I'll Do It If You Do It" (I don't know what the hell that was, it could be true ::shrug:: who knows). Kagome gave her a few bracelets to wear with it that were an assortment of black, blue, purple and red. Sango was wearing a baggy t-shirt with 'Don't Touch...Unless Permitted' (that would be a shirt she'd wear) with a pair of baggy blue pants. Leomae decided to wear a pair of khaki long-shorts and a tight white wife beater that said WARNING BIOHAZARD. She wore a light green bandana to hide her ears and a pair of black van sneakers. She also had a studded belt and spiked bracelets. They went back downstairs to see if the guys were done and they were. Miroku had on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Shippo was wearing some of Sota's older clothing from when he was younger so it consisted of shorts and a t-shirt (I don't feel like a description for him vv). Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black baggy pants. He had on a black shirt that said ALKATRAZ PSYCHO WARD and a studded belt. He had a black System Of A Down hat on backwards and his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He also had spiked bracelets. "Well it's a bit too late to go out anywhere so I figured we'd stay in and watch movies." Kagome suggested. "Oh Kag? Where are we sleeping at?" Sango asked. Kagome's face brightened a bit. "Oh yeah. I need to set you guys up. At least my family decided to visit a family member for a few weeks." Kagome started running around the house. "Well me and Leomae can sleep in the tree." Inuyasha said and Leomae nodded in agreement. "And I will be sleeping on this wonderfully comfortable thing." Came Koki's voice behind Kagome. She turned and stifled a laugh at Koki who was smothering herself in the couch cushions. (I LOVE sleeping on couches! They're so comfortable. More than my bed ever would be vv) "All right. Miroku can use my brother's room and Sango can use mine. I'll use my mom's." Kagome finished. "All right that's all settled. Now let's go watch a movie!" Inuyasha darted into Kagome's room. "Inuyasha it's not up there." Kagome said. He came running back down as she popped in the movie he was looking for.

&&&Short Break&&&

Koki: well it's a slow start but...I'm getting there.

Leomae: for what?

Koki: you'll see. There will be a few humored things or at least I'll try.

Leomae: keyword TRY

Koki: CRAM IT!!

&&&End Break&&&

"Kagome? Do you have anything more comfortable to wear?" Koki asked. "You mean like to sleep in?" she asked, Koki nodded. "Yeah follow me." Both girls went up to Kagome's room where she gave Koki a pair of dark blue really baggy pants with yellow-gold moons and stars all over it. "Thanks this is much better. I couldn't get comfortable in those shorts." She said as they went back downstairs. When they got back in the living room they were amused to see everybody else fighting sleep except Inuyasha who was now sitting really close to the TV. "Inuyasha you'll go blind if you sit that close." Kagome said. He scoffed, shrugging off her comment. "I'm fine." He said. "We need to be getting to bed its really late." Sango said as the credits started rolling on the screen. Inuyasha stood and walking over to the now sleeping Leomae, picked her up and went upstairs. Then Kagome lead Miroku to her brothers which he would also be sharing with Shippo, there's a bunk bed. Sango went to Kagome's room and Kagome went to her mothers' room after giving Koki a blanket and pillow. Koki immediately went to sleep on the comfortable couch that was wide enough for two people to lay on comfortably with space of their own.

Inuyasha lifted his head when something seeped into his senses and woke him from his light sleep. It was still fairly dark...probably about a couple hours past midnight. He sniffed the air and twitched his cute ears. After a few seconds he recognized what it was and closed his eyes to slip into sleep again knowing it wasn't a threat. He shifted a bit on the branch as did Leomae who was still sound asleep.

Koki turned over on her back and stirred when something glided through her hair. It felt familiar enough that she didn't want to wake up to see what it was and continued sleeping. She did however register in her mind that something wet was now covering her mouth and licking at her lips. She started at first then realized why it felt familiar and opened her mouth, gladly granting the persons wish. After a few minutes they lay beside her on the couch and she snuggled up against them, falling asleep instantly as she laid her arm on their chest.

&&&Next Morning&&&

'Aww they look so cute. I'm glad Kouga's not hung up over me anymore. WHOO! Freedom!' Kagome sighed. She had come downstairs sensing something was off but was relieved to find it was no threat at all. 'Well I don't think anybody'll be up for awhile so I'll just go back to bed.' She thought then went back upstairs. After a few minutes Koki woke up with a sudden need. She removed herself from his arms and left the room. Just then Kouga woke up knowing she would be back. He looked around the room and spotted the remote on the table. He grabbed it and turned on the TV. (I'm making it where he's already learned this from Kagome) ((you just don't want him to be really dense **::snicker::**)) (You know what! Inuyasha's not THAT far on the bright side!) Koki came back from a trip to the bathroom and slid back onto the couch in front of Kouga who was sitting with his legs crossed leaning against the back of the couch. She turned on her stomach, facing away from him and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as he rubbed her back lightly. As he was flipping through the channels he got an idea and pressed the numbers on the controller for a certain channel. Koki chose now to open her eyes and look at the screen. It took a few seconds for her to register what she was seeing but when she did...oh she FLIPPED. "AIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!!" Kouga grinned at her reaction while trying not to laugh out loud. "Kouga turn it off!!!! Kagome!!!!" Koki continued shrieking for Kagome as she buried her face into her pillow.

Kagome came running down the stairs to see what was wrong and she happened to look at the TV. "Kouga!!! You hentai!! Give me the remote!!" she commanded. He immediately handed it over knowing she was moody in the morning. Koki sat up and glared hard at Kouga. "Now I'll leave her to deal with you." Kagome said and started up the stairs. Kouga gulped at the look in Koki's eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "YES!" she yelled down the stairs. "That wasn't funny Kouga." Koki said calmly. He smiled a bit, trying to think of a way to calm her down. "I thought it was." He said. "Well you thought wrong." She grabbed her pillow and swung it at his head. He grabbed it and threw it down then knocked her on the couch pinned her beneath him. She gasped in surprise, landing with an 'oomph!'. He had his right arm hooked under her left leg so that it raised her knee to her chest, her other leg slightly bent beside him. "Get off." She said. "Why? I like the position I'm in." he said grinning down at her as her face turned a dark hue. Then Miroku decided to waltz into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out their sockets when he saw the two on the couch. That certainly woke him up. "I see Kouga couldn't wait." He chuckled. Kouga raised his head and growled. "No Kouga don't-" Koki began. Kouga took off after the monk to beat him senseless. "kill him." She finished to herself. Koki sighed wondering if they'd still be able to recognize Miroku once Kouga was done. She laughed out loud at that thought then lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Koki: YAY! A whole two and a half pages! ::jumps around:: "Jump around, jump around, jump around, jump around...Dun, dun-dun-dun, dun-dun-dun, Jump around Jump around ::gets something thrown at head:: OWIE! That hurt!! 

Leomae: then shut up! Get away u idiot! **::smacks Hojo away::**

Hojo: I just want you to love me!

Leomae: HELL NO!!! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!

Koki: ::laughing her ass off::

Leomae: I'll get you back for this Koki!

Koki: I'm sure you will. Well that's it for now! Come back again for more. I wanna write my lemon already.

Leomae: **::hopefully:: **for the humor fic ur writing?

Koki: --' no for this one. I might do it in the next chapter.....oO...who knows? Well JA!


End file.
